


[Banana Fish/白月]午夜飞行

by viiiiii



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 罗马假日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiiiii/pseuds/viiiiii
Summary: 白迎来了意料之外的访客。
Relationships: 白月
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	[Banana Fish/白月]午夜飞行

01.  
白迎来了意料之外的访客。  
出乎意料是因为自那之后仅仅过去了半年而已，还未长到足以使这人走出内心的牢笼。那时间却也不那么短，近两百个日与夜，冲淡了他们分别时最后那场争吵所遗留的怨怼。  
站在门口的李月龙松松抱着手臂，蹙眉对他淡淡一笑，掩下些许紧张与不自在，说道，这次就别再叫我“大人”了。

他是独自前来的，那只被计程车司机放在路旁的大行李箱可见一斑。白侧过身让月龙先进屋，自己出去将它提回来。他握着他的箱子，暗想月龙大约是弄不动这个的，他那么细的手腕，自己曾一手就握满。白一面想着，一面展开了笑。  
月龙听话进了屋就自行在窗旁坐下，他散着头发，加勒比的阳光太热情，飞机落地后这短短一段路，额发已经湿了几缕。月龙耐不住热，病态般瓷白的脸蛋也晕开了红，他坐下便迎着海风不耐烦的拨弄起头发，想借风凉快些。  
不耐烦的情绪叫他也顾不上不请自来的不自在了，瞧见为他搬行李进来的白兀自面带笑意，张口就不客气地冲人问道，你笑什么？  
他又这样了，在白面前他总是这样，一面礼貌疏离的称他“先生”，一面表现得像个任性的小少爷。  
月龙语气不好，白笑容却更盛。他拍了拍手中的箱子，说，我在想，带这么多东西，你应该不会很快就走。

月龙顿了顿，偏开脸，在木椅上转过半个身子。  
他没料到白会这么说。他猜到他是不会问自己来意与行程的，过去的白不就是这样的角色么，对人对事从不带私人感情，除了那一次。所以他轻易的说出这样显露好恶的话，会让月龙以为自己仿佛也成了例外的。  
月龙向着窗外，还抬手托腮，挡住剩下那半张脸也不给人看。他闷闷开了口，说道，那可不好说，你这里太热了。

白不置可否，只笑一笑，放行李箱靠在一旁，从厨房拎两只杯子过来。他走近，坏心的把手里的玻璃杯往那被拨乱的长发下泛着红的脸颊上贴。  
月龙被他冰得轻轻一颤，皱眉抬手去接，他注意到对方杯子里的颜色，不大高兴的喃喃道，哪有给客人倒白水自己喝酒的。  
白拖另一张椅子过来，也小圆桌旁坐下在，他喝一口酒，问，想先倒时差还是出去吃东西？  
嘴上嫌弃，月龙仍是老实喝着自己的冰水。进入身体的冰凉清爽感唤醒了长途飞行的困倦，他看窗外艳阳，撇撇嘴说，想去不那么热的地方玩。

02.  
可惜在天堂岛，不热的地方都不是最有意思。  
至少那些富丽堂皇阳光照不到的地方，都不在白的安排之中。他们像最普通的旅人一样，逛市区的集市，喝路边的苏打水加果汁，踩在掺着珊瑚粉末的细软粉色沙滩，迎着那些海里来的风。

他们正在做的确实就像休假，在大脑放空的享乐并挥霍着时光。对白而言，与月龙共度一段假日无疑充满了惊喜。  
其实成为家主后月龙早已不必再做那样的打扮，如今出现在白面前的他却依然是他熟悉的模样。刺破耳垂的小巧饰物闪着明亮而温润的光，那些精巧的颈间盘口，细软的乌黑长发，那单薄的背与暧昧的裙袂，在这烈日碧海之间俱是别样的风情。  
尤其束口裤下那一圈白皙如玉的脚腕子，踝骨微凸，那样纤细而脆弱，仿佛不堪一握。  
有美同游自是不会差的，何况他还比白预想的更加可爱。  
华侨拥有最高权力家族的家主，怎样的纸醉金迷没见过，在水族馆里终于像个孩子那样睁大了眼睛，带着对这世界的天真与新奇，发出小小的惊叹。过分可爱了，白低垂的眼里也有了笑意。  
只可惜那条裤子月龙再没穿过，嫌太热。他盘起了发，换上短巧透风的旗袍，水族馆一游后愈发没了架子，人也更活泼，踩一双平底布鞋傍在他身旁跑跑跳跳。

月龙只提了那么一个“怕热”的要求，被白完全反着来却也没有抱怨，仿佛对他的一切安排都很满意，欣然接受。  
然而白也有出格的时候，在猪岛他们就度过的并不愉快。或者说是月龙单方面不愉快，他被一群热情围上来求投食的大猪小猪吓得直往白身后躲，与它们一块儿游泳更是不愿意的。  
白早该想到的，即使放下家主身份，月龙依然是那个精贵而骄矜的小少爷，要他亲吻手背，喝了酒就头疼无法入睡，怎么能被一群猪闹哄哄的围着。只是那场面实在有趣，白一面为他解围一面笑出声来，还挨了不高兴的月龙不少拳头。

他人娇气，皮肉也是娇气，受不住海边加勒比的日头那一通晒，肩背都发红痛起来。这一下月龙愈发不高兴了，回了酒店他就摊在大床上，似命令又似赌气，指挥着白来解衣上药。  
可白的手指那样粗，难解他后颈上精致的蝴蝶扣。月龙嫌他弄得慢，翻过来撑起身子，一手背过去自己解。  
抬起的眼对上低垂的眼，天际的流云也悄悄慢下来。

白第一次见到月龙时便觉得他美丽，和养他的那方水土一样，美丽又不可思议。而今在一群荷尔蒙满溢毛发浓密的男人和前凸后翘的女人之中，他愈发美得雌雄莫辨进而不可方物。  
这样美丽而神秘的东方人，因神秘那份美丽却更显张扬，连路边小店的老板也忍不住要送他花戴。  
他过去最讨厌被人说像女人，今日在他身旁，那么坦然就接下了陌生人的欣赏。只坦然中带点难掩的羞涩，却更加动人。  
白抬手去碰他的发，拆了那支簪子长发便打着旋儿散下来。

白取下月龙发间别人送的花，摸他的头发，手指穿过细发进而摩挲他的脸颊，长久的看着他，终于低头吻他。  
月龙没有任何反抗，甚至呼吸都滞住，任自己颤抖在他手里。闭上眼睛前，他看见白眼中的自己，心想，这就是自己的来意吗，是此行所求吧。如果是，白为什么要皱眉呢。

03.  
那个吻像礼物被抽开的丝带，也仿佛为月龙这趟没有说明的到来定下了基调。  
寻欢作乐的假日染上了瑰丽的色彩，他们更像身旁的其他旅人了，成双成对，穿过市区，饮热带风情的酒味，以最亲密的方式交换对方正尝着的滋味。

白再次做了出格的安排。在猪之后居然还看到大蜥蜴，月龙吓得立马勾着白的脖子就跳上他的手臂，毫无形象的惊叫：我不喜欢你这里奇奇怪怪的岛！统统不喜欢！  
海水冲过脚趾，那么柔那么痒，白抱着他漂亮又任性的小少爷在沙滩上哈哈大笑。  
为了补偿他，白只有带月龙来到酒吧，任他喝个够。  
他喜酒，酒量又差，说是喝些酒身子暖了才好睡，实则睡前喝酒必头疼。矛盾又麻烦，因挑剔而更显脆弱。  
很快这个麻烦的小东西就蜷缩在他臂弯里，醉倒的身子抱上去很热，白似是许久没有把一个人看做那么充沛的生命了，他在黑暗中看着他，看见他因细碎的小事而饱含喜怒哀乐。

白弯下背轻轻将他放在床上，小心得像放一件易碎的艺术品一样。月龙迷迷蒙蒙的抬起手去软软地抓他的领子，抓住了就用尽绵绵的力将他拉近。  
拉近了他才张开细长的眼，那上扬的眼如凤的尾羽，那样高傲而矜娇，眼底却荡着盈盈的水。他拿水泠泠的眼睛瞧他，迷茫如处子又有万种风情，妩媚却更天真。

月龙自下而上的瞧着他，软唇微分，似要说话，还未出声，白的心蓦地一动。  
他们今夜应是只需半缕朦胧的月光的，可海上升起的月亮竟是那样明亮，照得纠缠的心无处可藏。  
月龙的唇几乎贴在他的唇上，看上去那样软，湿热的吐息带着暧昧的酒气，那么醉人，却说着骇人的话。  
他轻轻唤他，问他，先生，我们这样的人，死后会下地狱的吧。  
那眼波轻晃，似有光，像要哭了一样，伴着醉酒的沙哑，祈祷般悄声叹道，可我多害怕去到哪里啊，那些恶魔，我憎恨的人们也在那里吧。  
白无法回答，他伸手捧起月龙的脸，月龙就像惹人怜爱的鸟那样靠近他手心里。  
他闭上了眼，那光也消失了，他轻轻唤他，先生，带我上天堂吧。

04.  
是真心还是勾引，或各占几分，连月龙自己都不知道。所以更无人知晓白是在将错就错还是对他予取予求。  
实际上他一直对月龙予取予求，在那条他划的线以内，说是宠着他都不为过。  
可今夜不行了，白给的太多，月龙越来越受不住。他们体格差太多了，他已经在努力打开腿接纳他，白仍是一味的压下来，压得他腿根都扯着疼。  
可白愈是压下来，那活儿也进得越深，顶得里面那要命的酸胀处一阵阵的酥颤发麻。  
所以他喊疼，白是不信的。月龙浑身都透着红，他原是养得通体雪白，白玉兰花般的肤脂泛起红来真是好看，酒醉叠上情潮，那身子愈发艳情，含着他的那处也缠得厉害，哪里像是不舒服的样子。  
白喉咙间笑一声，抬手娇宠般揉揉他的头发，贴在他耳边沉声道，哪里疼？太深了？

他问得温柔，身下力道却分毫不减。抽插间快感累积，一下一下弄得月龙越发颤抖得不成样子。他不住的哼，自己将腿岔开些，想少疼一些，也想他进深一点。他醉得混沌，只知道怕疼和想要舒服，听话就傻傻的点头又摇头，似是说不清了，着急的，抽搭着控诉道，你太大了……

这可不得了了，白搂着他的腰更往里进了几分，月龙顿时在他手里扭起来，像是舒服得不知该如何是好，又像是想逃。  
白不可能让他逃，攥着月龙的腰不许他挣。他像兽类那样不容抗拒的压下来，令月龙几乎对折。  
那引人发疯的快感是真的，痛也是真的，月龙软得手指都没了力气，在白硬实鼓胀的胸膛上软绵绵的推，又哪里推得开。白是绅士做派，可本职毕竟是杀手，月龙不听话乱跑时被他抓着头发拽回来也是有的，怎么会任他撒娇般推一推就停。  
快感夹着痛，刺激得月龙酒都醒了两分，他再不敢说火上浇油的傻话了，伸手去牵白的的手，带着他往自己腿间去。  
白原以为月龙想让自己摸摸他，可他的手却被放在了大腿上，腿根崩得紧紧的，还因自己的抽插而不住发颤，真是可怜又可爱。  
怕他不明白一样，月龙还瞧着他急急又怯怯的说给他听，这里疼……

白失笑，也不知这李家的家主练的是什么三脚猫功夫。他知道他不能打，不曾想连筋都没拉开，这么面对面着来可不是要被压疼了。白搂着他翻身靠起来，让月龙坐在自己怀里。  
颠倒间那水一样的长发也荡起来，几缕遮在身前，反有了欲盖弥彰的好景致。那一点点粉，就勾魂摄魄。  
他将他更搂紧一些，手里揉搓他的身体。他那样白，那样单薄，眼睛红着，是可人疼的吧。  
白揉着他的手又向上，去碰他的脸，月龙依然立即就偏头靠近他手心里，是依人的鸟。白眼里的怜爱太诱人，叫人胸腔被填得满溢，甚至有痛哭一场的冲动，月龙冲动着倾身去吻他，献身一样。

吻着吻着两人便都笑了，白揉揉月龙的头发，月龙伸直手臂挂在他肩上，黏糊糊的索吻，任白握着自己的腰摩挲下按。  
这姿势让两人都舒服，只是月龙腿早已软得没了自己动的力气，白便代劳了，支起一条腿由下往上的顶弄。没弄几下月龙又哼哼着抱怨起来，像撒娇又像是真的受不住，呜咽着，说我跪不住……  
这样骑着进得太深了，体内的腺体被挤压得一丝喘息的机会都没有，浮浮沉沉间真是叫人骨头都酥了。月龙腰腿都发麻，实在没力气跪起来，可他又不敢全坐下去，里面已经太涨。

也是奇怪，明明在对他好，可他总是可怜得很。月龙的呻吟愈发难耐，发烫的内里哆嗦着不断绞紧，原本松松挂在白颈间的手臂也搂得紧紧的，像是被欺负了一般。他靠进他胸膛，那垂着的长发也随着他的起落飘摇，扫在白心上，那么的招人。  
白沉声笑出声，心想，麻烦的小东西。他一手扶着月龙的腰，一手揉捏着他的臀肉，将那里掰得更开，哄道，那就坐下来。  
月龙心一惊，想说不，已经来不及了，白将他的拒绝全吃进嘴里，咽下喉头。除了他的拒绝，还有他受不住的哼叫。他掰开他快而大力的全部向上顶了进去。那一下捅得月龙闷声惊叫一声，腰直接就软了，混若无骨般倚进怀里。白搂紧他，胯部自下而上狠狠顶送，扶着他腰的手按在前面，在他无人照料却已然滑了津液的性器上套弄。不消几下，他就哆嗦着弄了白一手。

待出来的东西粘腻了两人一身，月龙才被堪堪放开，终于能出声，他却瞧着白说不出话来。他轻轻的喘，脸色酡红，甚至被吻得快缺氧，白的怀抱如高潮余韵一般环绕着他。如见天堂如堕地狱，这下面前这个人什么都知道了。  
情事中的月龙愈发漂亮，媚眼如丝，微张的嘴被亲得充血红肿，一看便知是经历了怎样热烈的吻。  
白也说不清自己是这么了，许是荷尔蒙与酒精作祟，许是月龙喝的那杯太诱人了。是他太诱人了，那酒香混了他舌尖的味道，他便也成了酿酒的一道器皿，让白也醉了。  
让今夜无人清醒。

白低头抵上月龙的额头，细数他眼波的颤栗与睫毛上的水珠，复又搂住他缓缓动起来。他虚声道，从今往后，不要再喊我“先生”了。

05.  
短短一周，游客的身份便结束。  
月龙说，没意思，带我回去吧。白便开车载他走上归途，白色的公路倚着白色的礁石。拍上来的海浪从车窗缝挤进来，沾染一丝丝他的头发。

他们回到白的小房子里，过白脱离角色之外的生活。月龙抱怨连连，抱怨鱼腥味儿，抱怨白喜欢垂钓的那片海滩太远。他坐在小圆桌旁翘着腿，精致的旗袍前空空荡荡，反更生出妩媚。他坐在那里甩他白而细的脚脖子，哼哼着说脚疼，一面说一面拿眼睨白一眼，娇嗔一样，被白一兜抱起来扑到床上。

没了天堂岛令人惊叹的景观，总要找些别的来寻欢作乐。这间小屋里只有两个人，一张床，情事成了寻常。  
月龙时而娇气，白则笑他功夫不好好练，身段都不软。月龙听了更羞恼，口无遮拦起来就凶他道，嫌我不软就去找女人啊。  
白听了不生气，也不哄他。也是算哄吧，只是存着坏心不好好哄，他抱紧他往里一送，笑道，女人哪有你紧。  
月龙是该因他的轻浮调侃恼怒的，却先一步为这位绅士床笫间的浑话臊红了脸。

这样的日子过起来太快，直到月龙说明天要回纽约了，白才想起要算一算他们这段意料之外的时间。  
毕竟一大家子要管呢，已经放太久了。月龙说这话时正靠在白怀里，他们没有做，只是赖床，他的衣裳有的在洗衣搂里，有的脱了挂在椅背上。这段日子里他们从未提过关于纽约的一个字。  
白摸摸他的头发，捉一束来玩，问，你还会来找我吗？

他问出那样卑微的话，仿佛主动权全然在月龙手里，他应是游刃有余毫不在意的那一个。可月龙知道不是这样，那句话的背面是：白不会再踏足纽约了，他想见他，只有他来找他。  
月龙是该生气的，却不说话，只看看他，又调开眼去望窗外。  
窗外依然是加勒比永不缺席的艳阳，白不必看，低头嗅了嗅手心那束头发。

-完-


End file.
